Entrelinhas
by CaahT39C
Summary: Ambos tinham várias linhas, e entrelinhas também. Coleção de drabbles.
1. Quando Tolliver encontra Cahill

Eu achei-a sentada na mesa, completamente sozinha. Talvez até acompanhada, se você contasse com a presença de um livro e de personagens do mesmo em sua mente. Coisas inimagináveis feitas pelo homem, que fascina muito. Acredite, experiência própria.

Eu não sabia o seu nome – deveria ser nova. Algo nela fascinou meus olhos, talvez a cor dos cabelos, talvez o livro que estava lendo.

Caminhei até ela e sentei em sua mesa. Ela notou e logo retirou os olhos do livro com um quê de surpresa e constrangimento.

- O-Olá... – sua língua traiu-a. Eu entendo bem como é isso, a minha própria gosta de fazer travessuras.

- Você é nova, certo? Qual é o seu nome?

A menina abriu um sorriso tímido e eu pude perceber um leve coramento em suas bochechas.

- É Amy. Amy Cahill. – a voz um pouco mais firme de Amy encheu meus ouvidos. Ela era suave, doce. Quase que hipnotizante.

- O meu é Evan Tolliver – abri um sorriso brilhante. – É um prazer conhecê-la.

* * *

><p><em>Prazer é o caralho, Tolliver ¬¬ SHAHAUSHASHUSAHSAUSHA É, eu sei. AMY E EVAN, CAAH? Eu queria mudar um pouco meu estilo de escrita - Bella deve gostar ^^<em>

_Bem, essa fanfic será uma coleção de drabbles Evan/Amy (EU ESCREVI ISSO MESMO? O-O) que eu farei diariamente - ou quase isso. Entendam como a parada é pequena (168 palavras no Word), e vai ser mais ou menos assim ao longo da fanfic. Sabe, eu acho que mudar um pouco a leitura pode ser interessante para alguns._

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque isso está em itálico, e não no meu casual negrito. É que se eu colocasse em negrito - com o tamanho que é o capítulo em si - a minha nota da autora chamaria mais atenção do que a própria fanfic._

_Reviews? *-* Isso seria bem legal!_

_~CaahT39C  
><em>


	2. Os seus problemas são meus também

O professor sempre começava a aula ríspido, tolerância zero para respostas erradas. Muitos alunos ficavam com certo medo quando tinham que responder algo.

Amy era uma das poucas exceções. A resposta estava sempre na ponta da língua - o que ocasionava à pobre Cahill de ser sempre aquela nerd infeliz passadora de cola - e todas eram corretas.

Todas, pelo menos até agora.

- Quem está afim de uma maratona de perguntas valendo ponto? - o professor sorriu maliciosamente, como se torturar alunos fosse um divertido passatempo.

Vários alunos soltaram uma interjeição de negação, nojo ou descrença - até as três juntas. Outros começaram a orar, pedindo proteção. Amy só se ajeitou na cadeira.

Uma série de perguntas de diversos assuntos saíram da boca do professor à medida que o mesmo escolhia suas vítimas, quero dizer, _alunos_ para responderem. Alguns acertavam no chute, outros sabiam mais ou menos e enchiam linguiça, outros tomavam uma bela bomba. Amy só continuava ereta na cadeira, esperando sua vez chegar.

- Quero que a pessoa que eu apontar dê um sinônimo para "amor platônico" - ele aponta _(surpresa, surpresa)_ Amy. Aquela parecia ser uma coincidência do destino, porque não havia outra explicação.

A Cahill arregalou os olhos. Infelizmente, não teve como impedir uma palavra de sair pela boca.

- Coreia.

Todos os alunos franziram o cenho - pelo menos os que prestavam atenção - e olharam surpresos para Amy. Logo Amy, que nunca errava uma resposta sequer, responder algo estranho assim?

- Perdão? - nem o próprio professor acreditar em seus ouvidos.

De repente, um menino levantou-se e encarou o professor com os olhos cerrados, como se _o professor_ tivesse dito algo errado.

- Existe uma lenda coreana que afirma que a cada dez mulheres, nove sofreram ou sofrem de amor platônico pelo menos duas vezes na vida.

Todos, inclusive Amy, ficaram boquiabertos. É claro que aquilo não passava de uma mentira sem pé nem cabeça - _como uma mentira tem corpo, de qualquer maneira?_ -, mas Amy nunca acreditou que _o Tolliver_ fosse ao seu resgate.

- Sendo assim... - o professor pronunciou. - Amy, você acertou.

Evan deu uma piscadela discreta para Amy antes de sentar-se novamente. Dentro de si mesmo, ainda se perguntava por que tinha feito aquilo.

Amy somente sorriu. Seu currículo continuava impecável graças a Evan Tolliver. Talvez tenha sido naquele momento que o nome do garoto tenha sido gravado em sua mente.

* * *

><p><em>Isso ficou horrível, relevem SHAUHSAHUSHAHSASUHASAUSHAU Qual é, Caah! Como você tá escrevendo EvanAmy sendo que você própria odeia? Isso é uma ótima pergunta que eu não tenho capacidade de responder ^^_

_Sentiram a parte altamente clichê da Coreia, certo? Até com Evan/Amy eu consigo enfiar indiretamente Amy/Ian! Por Afrodite!_

_Ah, último aviso: eu entrarei em semana de provas essa Sexta, então vocês vão ter que esperar um pouco pelo último capítulo (sim! Último!) de Recordações, outro capítulo de Cartas Para Julieta e mais continuações desta aqui. Já posso dizer que o próximo capítulo desta já foi escrito porque eu fiquei com tédio e vou postá-lo amanhã U-Ú Ou depois de amanhã, sei lá._

_Então é isso... Acho. Reviews lindas, gamantes e fofas? *-*_

_~CaahT39C_

_P.S.: Ah! Quase esqueci! Sabem o meu concurso retardado, certo? Eu ainda estou esperando mais pessoas entrarem... Ia ser legal, sabe? Tipo, eu agradeço profundamente a Bella e a Lívia por entrarem, mas eu to na espectativa de outros entrarem também (:_

_P.S.2: Para quem não entendeu o nome do capítulo:_

"Amigo estou aqui  
>Os seus problemas são meus também<br>E isso eu faço por você e mais ninguém  
>O que eu quero é ver o seu bem<br>Amigo estou aqui"

_Amigo estou aqui - Toy Story (é, nem perguntem)_


	3. Looks and Likes

Era pequeno, quase imperceptível. Poderia ser invisível, algo minúsculo e sem sentido. Uma coisa que esquecemos na mesma hora que realizamos a ação, como colocar o pé esquerdo na frente do direito ao andar. Porque, na verdade, isso não faz diferença nenhuma e estamos bastante acostumados com isso, tornando a coisa um tanto banal.

Porém acontece. Podemos não perceber, ou não ligar, mas ainda assim está lá.

Era somente uma pequena troca de olhares; sem valor, sem um claro fim para o prolongamento do dia. Quem iria lembrar-se de algo tão insignificante ao dormir, não é mesmo?

Nunca se lembra do pequeno detalhe, da pequena cena, de algo... _Pequeno_. Existiu, mesmo que a razão do acontecido fosse involuntário.

Evan vira o rosto na direção de Amy. Amy vira o rosto da mesma hora em direção de Evan. Os olhares encontram-se, e ficam envergonhados rapidamente. Ambos viram a cabeça e encaram o quadro da sala mais uma vez, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Realmente, nada tinha acontecido_. Nada muito importante._

* * *

><p><em>Ninguém me ama D: Ninguém me mandou review no capítulo passado! Fiquei tão triste ):<em>

_Bem, acabei de cumprir com a promessa, mas esperava que alguém me mandaria review ):_

_~CaahT39C  
><em>


End file.
